In recent years, the use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) in development of light fixtures for various common lighting purposes has increased, and this trend has accelerated as advances have been made in the field. Indeed, lighting applications which previously had typically been served by fixtures using what are known as high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps are now being served by LED light fixtures. Such lighting applications include, among a good many others, roadway lighting, factory lighting, parking lot lighting, and commercial building lighting.
High-luminance light fixtures using LEDs as light source present particularly challenging problems. One particularly challenging problem for high-luminance LED light fixtures relates to achieving manufacturing efficiencies and ease of assembly while at the same time producing high quality sturdy light fixtures that fully comply with applicable standards, including UL and other regulatory standards.
One desirable characteristic of certain LED light fixtures is modular flexibility permitted by LED-array modules. However, manufacture of modular fixtures presents a challenge with respect to the electrical connection to and between LED-array modules. In some prior LED light fixtures, assembly required alignment of wiring-related parts that was difficult to achieve and the failure of which would complicate assembly and add risk of imperfections in sealing arrangements intended to protect the LEDs—and thus extend the useful life of the LED lighting products. Achieving improvements without expensive additional structure and apparatus is much desired.
In summary, a major consideration in the development of high-luminance LED light fixtures for various high-volume applications is controlling product cost even while delivering improved light-fixture performance and extended fixture life. And, improvement in electrical connection to and between LED-array modules would be valuable contributions to achieving low cost and high quality.